No Once Is Convinced
by LitttleRibs
Summary: No matter how you try to fight it, life- and love- simply are.


The monotonous, repetitive tone sounded in her ear as she waited for her girlfriend to pick up.

A glance at her silver watch, azure eyes scanning her surroundings to see what floor the elevator was passing now. Satsuki Kiryuin hated being late. So much so that she had zero tolerance for it when dealing with her colleagues.

While firing people on the spot for such tardiness would do harm to her position and her prestigious clothing company- a direct result of many years of hard work from herself and the people who worked under her, she was known for implementing dramatic pay cuts for her employees, which happened far too often for her liking. Eventually though, said colleagues would either develop better time management skills and thus gain their proper pay, or quit and Satsuki in turn would hire more people who could do their job and show up on time. These problems always seemed to work themselves out with her course of action.

However, today found Satsuki on the opposite of the fence, and she cursed inwardly as the dial tone sounded for a third time. She knew Nonon was agitated, and she couldn't blame her. The dial tone was cut off by the sound of shuffling, a few curse words uttered before a shifting noise and an even and distant, "Hello?"

"Nonon." Satsuki stepped off the elevator, slipping past the patrons who were beginning to exit before her. Her agility allowed her to pass by without bumping anyone, but it earned her a few disapproving looks which she ignored. "I assume you are already there."

"Yeah, I left early to beat traffic." Satsuki's eye twitched as she traversed the bustling city walk. She could tell that her girlfriend was trying not to be confrontational, choosing instead the passive-aggressive route of making it seem as far from possible that she would ever put Satsuki at fault. Unfortunately, the younger girl's natural snark made it impossible for her to mask her agitation. Satsuki sighed. She knew that it took a lot for Nonon to meet her on this side of town, and appreciated her punctuality. "I appreciate that. If you would, please get us a table. I'm headed there now. I'll be there in three minutes." She said as she looked both ways before striding over a crosswalk. Her steps were smooth, even if a bit rushed. Satsuki Kiryuin always had her dignity in any situation, including rushing to lunch dates with her significant other. No matter what, her gait always stayed collected and controlled, any exceptions would be life or death situations. It wasn't so much as a conscious effort as it was simply ingrained in her.

"-Alright." A click, and her phone was deposited back into the pocket of her cream trench coat.

She was sure to never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh left the girl's petite form, scarlet eyes scanning the dining area and the patrons scattered throughout as she followed the hostess to the table. It wasn't the busiest she'd seen the restaurant, which, in this case, she felt less put on the spot, sitting at the table for two with an extra menu set up across from her. She thanked the hostess and set her chin lightly on the back of her hand as she scanned the menu. Nonon Jakuzure understood that certain things arose to disrupt the steady flow of things, but it was hard not to be agitated at Satsuki's lack of punctuality on this particular day. It wasn't her fault, per se, but the simple fact only added to her frustrations for the day. In an attempt to relax, she scooted her chair closer to the table and allowed herself to rest upon the back, fishing in her jacket pocket for her glasses. A small piece of plastic collided with her fingers, and she blinked for a moment, puzzled. Withdrawing it, she almost rolled her eyes. It was a guitar capo. Yet another reminder of how she had rushed away from her studio- even denied a student their lesson in a requested time slot so that she could be sure to arrive on time for Satsuki's lunch break. She hated pouting, but couldn't seem to completely break herself of it, either. Not when she had worked hard to make things easier for the other.<p>

A young woman's voice broke her out of her reverie, and she slid on her glasses, quick to look up at the waitress who had begun to address her.

"Looks like there will be two of you today?"

"Yes. She should be here any minute."

"No problem, I'll go ahead and get something to drink, if you'd like."

"Just.. two waters for now."

"I've got some tea steeping, too. Earl Grey, right?"

Nonon blinked. "What?"

The waitress grinned. "This is probably the fourth time I've seen you here this month. And your friend, she gets the same thing to drink every time."

Her friendly tone caused the musician to relax some, although curious at her keen attention to detail. Being a high-volume restaurant, she didn't expect the waitress to remember Satsuki's habit of having a kettle brought over, much less what tea she drank. "Right." She nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." The young woman reached foward to pick up each stemmed glass that had rested right-side-down, filling them with ice water from a steel pitcher.

"My name's Matoi Ryuko. It's good to see you again."


End file.
